


Ready Sharpshooter?

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Lance's feelings on his relationship with Keith post s8.





	Ready Sharpshooter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



Lance knew how Keith felt about him. It wasn't that he didn't return the feelings, quite the opposite. He just wasn't ready to face what the feelings meant. He didn't want to jump headfirst into something when he wasn't ready. 

Before he and Allura got together, he had always found Keith attractive, always felt something was deeper between the two. Had Keith asked him out back then, he would have said yes with no hesitation. But with Keith being with the Blades, he saw less and less of him until recently, and in that time him and Allura had gotten close.

Being perfectly honest though, while he loved Allura with all his heart and cherished every moment they had together, both as a couple and as friends/teammates before, he couldn't say she was his soulmate. The love they shared was amazing and not something he would soon forget, but his heart always knew Keith was who he was meant to be with.

So while his heart was ready, his feelings confirmed, his mind would not rest. He felt conflict. If he moved on with Keith, would it make what he had with Allura seem fake? Would it be too soon to "move on?" So many questions running through his brain that he needed to come to terms with and settle before he could follow his heart's desire and love Keith fully. He only hoped Keith would be willing to wait for him.

Speaking of said mullet, he looked up and found the familiar mop of hair staring down at him from his spot underneath the tree. A gloved hand reached for his and asked

"Are you ready?"

Lanced smiled and took the offered hand and replied

"Not yet, but I will be, just please wait for me"

Keith gave him a confused look because he had only meant if Lance was ready to go inside, but after processing the words, blushed and replied

"I'll always wait for you sharpshooter" and dragged the sleepy looking man by the hand inside.


End file.
